


PB&J

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Peter's sandwich is a delicacy.<br/>Disclaimer: Marvel owns all, I just poke around and don’t make money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB&J

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



"You gonna eat that?" Rocket's nose was only about three inches from Peter's plate. 

"Yes, I'm going to eat it, it's a PB and J! And it's mine!"

"I wanna try it!"

"Tough."

"Quill, gimme, or I'll take a shit in your boots when you aren't looking." 

Peter opened his mouth to retort, decided maybe he didn't want that to happen. Still, he couldn't just let go of his PB and J. "I'll half it with you." 

Rocket's beady eyes narrowed, then he smiled. It was one of the more frightening things Peter had ever seen. "Yeah, sure! Gimme!"

Tearing the sandwich in half, Peter passed the plate over to Rocket, who didn't dunk the sandwich in water, like he'd expected. Instead, Rocket sniffed delicately, the tip of his pink tongue touching the gooey red jelly. He didn't shove it in his mouth, but ate slowly, savoring each bite. Peter almost forgot to eat his own half sandwich, watching Rocket, at least until he heard Drax.

"What is that? It smells delightful. Are you going to consume it?"


End file.
